Gnaws
by Bubbahotek
Summary: A little short story that I was going to do for  called Running out of gas that ran 3,000 characters too long...It was just too good to delete though so here it is...I do not own Kim Possible...and chances are neither do you...So there.


I was originally going to submit this as my "Out of gas" short story at but it ran about 3,000 characters too long. So here is my little one shot. It's fluffy and fun. I'll start work finishing "A helping hand" soon - Bubba

* * *

Ron and Kim Stoppable have been married for the better part of eight years now. They are both 30 years old and beginning to feel the long arm of time catching up to the two of them. 

Kim Stoppable, no longer possesses the body of an eighteen year old but she is still quite attractive. Her tight and athletic body has been scared from years of freak fighting and doing the occasional odd job for Global Justice. She has decided to take time off from the villain scene in order to concentrate on having a child. Her biological clock is ticking and she knows all too well that time is no longer on her side.

Ron Stoppable has just been diagnosed with the heart disease that would eventually claim his life. He was paying for a life time of chimerito and naco eating from Bueno Nacho. The fear of heart disease never entered his mind until after the death of his best friend Rufus the previous year.

He had long yearned for children with Kim but there never seemed to be enough time for a family with all the villain fighting they had been doing. Ron could feel the glassy emptiness in his chest and he too knew that time was running out.

Kim had tried a variety of methods to conceive a child but so far she hadn't had any luck, in desperation she had called her mother to see if anything was available to help her with her problem. "Mom…I've tried everything that I can think of and we just not having any luck."

Kim's mother nodded and smiled as she spoke into the phone to her distressed daughter, "Oh Kimmie they're doing wonderful things with reproductive medicine these days, if you want I can get you a prescription for something that all Ron has to do is breath on you funny and you'll have more kids than you can shake a stick at."

Kim grinned uneasily and shook her head as she told her mother, "I…I don't know mom…I'd like to have one baby, I…I don't know if me and Ron could handle more than two kids at a time."

Kim was waiting for her mother to respond when she heard her brother Tim on the other end, "Whoaaaa hold the phone big sis is having a baby? I thought me and Dena were going to be the only ones to give mom and dad grandkids around here."

Kim's eyes grew big, and she yelled at her mother in embarrassment, "MOM, you have me on speaker phone."

Her mother was trying to calm Kim down when her father entered into the conversation, she could hear Tim telling him that she was pregnant, "My Kimmiecub is pregnant, well it's about time that lazy no good son in law of mine did something."

Kim's nostrils flared at her father calling Ron lazy and she let him know about it, "Ron is not lazy…He's a writer…He's just never been published that's all…He's working on this killer story now about a shark that terrorizes a small New England fishing village…It's called Big Scary Shark. He sells that story and we'll be rich…You'll see."

She could hear her family laughing in the background and then her mother was trying to make Kim feel better, "Honey come on over to the house and I'll write that prescription for you."

Kim let out a deep sigh and nodded and said, "I…I'll be over mom."

Kim hung up the phone, and then she looked at their wedding picture on that hung on the wall and let her mind wonder. _"I wish Ron could sell at least one of his stories. They are quite good and I do have good feelings about Big Scary Shark…I better go to mom and dad's house…I want us to have a baby so badly."_

She drove to her mother's and picked up the prescription and had it filled, she followed the directions on how to use the fertility drug to the letter. She began taking it for a week and discouraged Ron from having intimate contact with her until the week was up.

* * *

At the end of the week she lit candles around the bed room and brought Ron into the room and they played their favorite bed time games, cruel headmistress and naughty school boy, hide the salami, jungle man and innocent young maiden, Shego and Drakken, young catholic girl in prison and when it was all over Ron was exhausted. 

He lay on the bed panting looking at a very happy Kim and told her, "No more Kim…I'm out of gas…I'm not eighteen anymore…I want to and all…but I'm out of gas."

Kim stroked Ron's sweaty hair, it was beginning to recede and had streaks of gray in it but he was still handsome to her. She coaxed him for one last hurrah for the night, "Ron…One more time, I'll put on my old cheerleader outfit, and we can play innocent cheerleader and deranged mascot."

Ron's eyes got big, he knew this was a special night, he nodded his head vigorously, "Boo…Booyah."

Finally after eight hours of nonstop whoopee, Kim allowed Ron to slip into a deep sleep, she lay next to him listening to him snore and idly stroking his hair, _"I know I'm pregnant this time…I just know it."_

Kim's intuition was correct she and Ron were going to finally become parents, it had been seven months and Ron could tell by the size of Kim's stomach that there was going to be more than one child. The ultrasound had detected at least four babies, with the possibility of a fifth.

* * *

Ron lay awake one night it was around 2:30am he was worried about the future, _"How are we going to do this, freak fighting's out, so that means no more small stipend from Global Justice. I know our parents are tired of paying our house note, and now on top of the mortgage we'll have four or five other mouths to feed….I don't know…I have to sell this story."_

Kim woke up; she was sleeping on her side with a pillow between her legs to help ease the stress on her back. She was up and she was craving, "Ronnie…I want some Ben and Jerry's."

Ron rolled over and looked at his happy wife, "I think we're all out…I'll run to Smarty Mart." He told her.

He crawled out of bed and put on his cloths, he smiled at his wife, "Any particular flavor KP?" he asked.

Kim nodded and smiled, "I want my favorite…Chubby Hubby."

Ron chuckled and told Kim he'd be back in a few, his mind was still uneasy as he drove to Smarty Mart, _"I don't understand why the story hasn't sold, it's the best one I've ever written. What's that noise? Oh great, I'm in the Smarty Mart parking lot and I'm out of gas…I only have enough money for ice cream…my life sucks."_

Ron got out of the car and walked around it, and then he sat on the hood and started to feel sorry for himself. He failed to notice a car that had just pulled up beside him, "Ron…Ron Stoppable…Is that really you?"

Ron turned and looked at the driver of the car, she seemed familiar but he couldn't place her. The lady driving the car laughed and reminded him, "It's me Ron…Bonnie…Bonnie Rockwaller."

Ron nodded and was embarrassed because he wasn't dressed up as nice as she was, he'd only gone out to get ice cream, Ron squirmed and smiled, "H…Hi Bonnie…How are you?"

Bonnie smiled, and filled in Ron on her life, "I'm Bonnie Jerkins now, and I'm just coming home from a business trip and decided to pick up a few things before going home. What are you doing here; it's almost three in the morning?"

Ron filled her in on everything that was going on, and how he was just there to get ice cream for Kim and that he had run out of gas.

Bonnie nodded her head and raised an eyebrow and said with a grin, "Wow…Four babies at once…Kim does something she doesn't go halfway."

Ron nodded and said, "I have this story I've been working on and I know its going to be huge, a giant shark terrorizes a small New England fishing village…I just can't find anyone to buy it."

Bonnie gave Ron a funny look and said, "Sharks…Sharks are soooo retro, you need to come up with another frightening creature, like a giraffe, no one's ever done anything about a giant giraffe terrorizing a small New England fishing village."

Ron looked at her and the little light bulb went off, "That's it Bonnie, I'll just change shark to giraffe and…Ohhhhh this is going to be big."

Bonnie laughed and shook her head, "Same old Ron, get in and we'll get you fixed up so you can get home to Kim."

She took Ron into the store and bought him a gas can and the chubby hubby ice cream, and then she ran him to the quickie mart so he could get some gas. She dropped him back off at his car and then she made sure it would start.

She got out of her car and looked at Ron and then handed him some money and in a quiet voice told him, "Look Ron…I know you and Kim have been down on your luck lately…Having to drop out of college to go crime fighting and all…Here's a hundred dollars, I wish I could give you more…but you know how things are these days…Oh and don't tell Kim…I know she still doesn't like me from high school"

Ron was ashamed as he reached out and took the money, "Thanks Bonnie…a hundred seems like a million now…If I sell this story…I'll pay you back, I swear."

Bonnie smiled and said, "Don't worry about it Mad Dog…You just help take care of those babies…ok."

Ron nodded and waived to Bonnie as she got back in her car and drove away. Ron let out a heavy sigh and got back in the car. He filled the tank up with gas and planned on buying groceries with the money in the morning.

He drove home and he started to cry, _"I never should have taken that money, I'm so broke I have to choose between ice cream for KP or gas…I wish I had done better in school…I wish I was smart…Those babies…How…I've got sell this story."_

He pulled up in the driveway of their small two bedroom frame house_, "I wonder why she stayed with me…She knew I'd never have the kind of money her parents had…Brain Surgeons and Rocket Scientists make more money than goof off writers do. I'll sell this story KP, I won't let you or the babies down…I promise."_

Ron wiped his eyes and puffed himself up, _"Don't want Kim to see a sad Ron."_ He thought as he got out of his car and went inside the small house.

Kim was in the living room watching TV, "Problems?"

Ron nodded and smiled, "Ran out of gas and had to push the car to the quickie mart….I got chubby hubby for a very preggy wife."

Kim laughed and held out her hands; one of her hands had a spoon in it, "Give me."

Ron bent down and put his ear to her stomach and smiled, "I had a brain storm at Smarty Mart…I'm going to be writing on the computer for a while."

Kim smiled as she licked the spoon, "Shame they don't make these in gallon sizes."

Ron chuckled as went back to start work on his magnum opus. He re-titled the book from "Big Scary Shark" to "Gnaws" and then he set to work.

* * *

Just in to Kim's eighth month they had to induce labor, and bring the babies into the world early. Ron was in the delivery room shaking like a leaf, then the babies started coming, girl, boy, boy, girl, boy and he was overwhelmed with emotion. He cried as he watched them being placed into incubators, they would need breathing assistance but there was a high probability that all the babies would live. 

Ron went to the head of the bed and held Kim's hand, She was a bit loopy from the pain killers and the epidural shot, "Ronnie…babies ok?"

Ron was smiling and crying as he told her, "Yea KP…You did good…You did good."

Ron stayed with Kim until she went to sleep and then he went into the waiting room, and hugged his mother and shook hands with his father, and then he hugged Mrs. Dr. P. and shook hands with the Mr. Dr. P. and the twins. Then he collapsed into a chair with a smile, "They're all ok…Thank God…I was so…" he broke his thought as he started crying again.

The families surrounded Ron and hugged him and patted him on the back, Tim Possible was smiling, "We decided to do ours one at a time Ron." he said as he hugged his wife Dena.

Ron laughed, "Yea…Next time maybe."

Mrs. Dr. P. smiled, "You're finally a father…So what are you naming the babies?"

Ron chuckled, "Kim took that project over, I don't think she liked any mine…Let's see there Elizabeth Grace, Michael Alexander, Ronald Jr., Amanda Renée', Richard Dean…If I remember right."

* * *

Ron drove a very sore Kim home the next day, the babies would follow in a week or so, "Ron…I know this is a bad time…We need a bigger place." 

Ron nodded and tried to reassure his wife, "I've got my book out to a few publishing houses…I know it's going to sell…Its good."

Ron picked up the mail and at the box and handed it to Kim, she took care of all the bills. Ron was never any good with figures, she flipped through the mail, "Bill, bill, disconnection notice, we have to pay something on the electric bill, letter from Harper Collins, letter from Random house….want to look at them?"

Ron shook his head, "No let's get you inside first."

He helped Kim out of the car and up the stairs he fixed her up in the lazy boy recliner and handed her the TV remote. He leaned over and gave her a kiss, She looked at him and smiled and said, "I'm going to miss being pregnant, I like the hand and foot treatment."

Ron chuckled as he picked up the letter from Random House, "Now, now KP, we're both going to be up to our ears in dirty diapers in a week or so, I might as well pamper you while I have you to myself."

Ron opened the letter and read it out loud, "Dear Mr. Stoppable, Gnaws should have been titled "SHIT" you have the word vocabulary of a third grader on crack and a giant giraffe on the rampage is just plain stupid, please do not send any more of this junk to our office. Thank You Dieter Schmidt New Acquisitions Department…Well I guess he didn't like the book."

Ron felt a tightening in his chest, it seemed to say beware, prepare. Of all the muscles in the human body the heart was the only muscle you could not coax or force it to feel better. A cold wind howled in Ron's mind, _"What happens if no one buys my story…The medical bills."_

Ron sat down on the couch with a dejected look on his face; Kim gave him a weak smile, "Want to read the letter from Harper Collins?"

Ron shook his head sadly, "No you open this one…If it's nasty just…pitch it."

Kim opened up the letter and saw something she did not expect to see, "Ron…There's a check in this one."

Ron perked up, "Really…How much?"

Kim swallowed hard, "It says $150,000 and there's a letter with it."

Ron was sitting up straight now as he told his wife, "Go ahead and read it Kim…Maybe it's a mistake."

Kim was shaking, "Ummm…Dear Mr. Stoppable, your manuscript for Gnaws is the most riveting action adventure thriller that I have seen cross my desk in years, please contact us right away to discuss a generous royalty structure and motion picture rights, please find enclosed a certified check for $150,000 for a down payment on your first book with us. Daniel Jerkins, Director of Acquisitions Harper Collins, Inc."

Ron's eyes shot open_, "Daniel Jerkins….Bonnie's husband? Father in Law? God Bless you Bonnie if you're behind this."_

The new parents stared at the check; they had never seen a check that large before in their lives. Ron looked at Kim, "We better put this in the bank before they send a letter saying they changed their minds."

Kim nodded, "Yea…Go get the check book and I'll write a deposit ticket…Then I'll write a check for that electric bill."

* * *

Three weeks later Ron was in a trendy eatery in Hollywood California, the major Hollywood power lunch with Steven Spielberg, he stood up from the small café table and shook Ron's hand, "Ronnie…Ronnie Stoppable…How ya doin'…Great to finally meet you." 

Ron was wearing his cool wrap around shades, $700 Armani suit and his Reeboks, "Steven…Loved your last film…Much better than Hook…It made me cry…honest."

Steven Spielberg smiled, "I just read the book and seen your screen play adaptation of Gnaws, and Ronnie…I'll be up front with you…I smell a Goonies meets Howard the Duck kind of disaster on our hands here."

Ron sank into his seat, "That bad?"

Steven shook his head, as he handed Ron a tray with fruit on it, "No that's good, have some melon, it's very good…Anyway it's good because I can tell you next years summer block buster is going to be Indiana Jones meets Predator…I can tell you that's going to be the film of the summer…So why do I need Gnaws you ask?"

Ron nodded his head, "So why do you need Gnaws…I ask?"

Steven let out a laugh, "Awwwww Ronnie your killing me here, I need Gnaws because it's going to loose a stinkwad of money and I can write it off as a loss on the taxes."

Ron squirmed in his seat, "Oh"

Steven smiled and continued, "Look I like you Ronnie, I like your work…I'll give you say $300,000 for the screen play and oh…say give you all the licensing revenue…I hear you're a new father and this could put a little money in the bank for all those babies…I don't really see too many toys being sold…I mean come on a carnivorous giraffe…Oh I gotta hand it to you, I'm still laughing about that one."

Ron smiled weakly, _"Well at least KP and I can get a bigger house."_

Steven held out the tray again to Ron, "Hey try the mango…it's to die for."

Ron smiled and nodded as he took a piece of fruit, _"He keeps trying to push fruit on me. I guess he must think I have scurvy or something."_

Ron nodded, "I guess that's a good deal."

Steven smiled, "Try the grapes…Their fresh, great…I'll have my people contact your people and we'll work out the nuts and bolts. So who do you want to star in this?"

Ron brightened up, "I was thinking about an old enemy of ours to play Ian McNorkle the ex-big game hunter that lives in the small New England fishing village, but he's in jail and he's got a bit of an attitude with my wife."

Steven let out a howl, "Oh don't tell me…Ummmm Duff Milligan?"

Ron smiled, "Yea Duff Killigan"

Steven smiled and picked a new fruit off the tray, "Bing Cherries? Ok so we get this Duff guy to play Ian, now I was thinking maybe Seth Green for the renegade zoologist Dr. Jeremy Pike and maybe Tom Hanks to play Sheriff Lester Crabtree…What do you think?"

Ron was in awe, "Big stars like that would want to be in Gnaws?"

Steven laughed, "Of course, the bigger the names, the bigger the flop, here try some yogurt dip with the apple wedges…You may make some money out of this yet Ronnie."

Ron nodded his head, "Hehehe I gotcha…Right on…Music John Williams or Danny Elfman?"

Steven tilted his head to one side in serious thought, "I'd go with Williams for the big adventure movie feel…Although the dark moody stuff of Elfman could really work on this movie…Peach?"

Ron shook his head no and said, "How's the pineapple? Who would direct?"

Steven shook his head, "The pineapple's a little dry today, Director…hmmmm, I'll be tied up with my project, how about John Woo."

Ron's mouth dropped open, "Oh yea"

* * *

Ron flew home and told Kim all about the meeting with Steven Spielberg, then Ron was back to being dad. "Ron, I'm exhausted…take Lizzy, Mike and R.J. and see if they need changing." 

Ron smiled looking at all the little pink babies, "Ok…Who's who here?"

* * *

The following summer was a major surprise; Indiana Jones meets Predator tanked after being number one for one week. Then giraffe mania swept the United States, people couldn't get enough giraffes and suddenly Ron Stoppable's book went to number one for 27 straight weeks and became a national phenomenon. 

Ron and Kim showed up for the premiere of "Gnaws" at Grumman's Chinese Theater in Hollywood, the red carpet was laid out and Ron and Kim were hob knobbing with celebrities.

Ron was shaking, he was so nervous and he hardly knew anyone and yet everyone wanted to talk to him and be his friend. Kim kept pulling him away from the young actresses who wanted to be in Ron's next project.

Then Ron spotted someone he recognized, Duff Killigan he called to him, "Duff what do you think?"

Killigan glared, "There's a few too many people here for my taste…Dat's what I think Ronnie."

They were all ushered inside and they took their seats, Steven Spielberg made a short speech about how he had believed in Gnaws since the inception and how with Ron Stoppable's powerful script and all the talent involved that Gnaws was a can't miss sure thing.

The lights dimmed and the movie began, Kim held Ron's hand tightly as his credit flashed past, "Based on a novel by Ronald Stoppable."

The movie was huge, Ron wept openly as the big bonding scene that took place in Ian McNorkle's tree house was on screen.

Ian McNorkle: _"So you think you know somethin' about giraffe's with all ur book learnin', YOU DON'T KNOW CRAP ABOUT GIRAFFE'S."_

Dr. Jeremy Pike: _"Oh yea, well I don't have to shoot them to know they sleep standing up."_

Sheriff Lester Crabtree: _"Oh for crying out loud McNorkle, cut the kid some slack."_

Ian McNorkle: _"Cut the laddie some slack? Does you think that giraffe's going to cut him some slack? He'll eat the boy whole, I'm tellin' you."_

Dr. Jeremy Pike: _"What's that tattoo on your arm?"_

Ian McNorkle: _"That's from Kenya, the Alister Safarii."_

Dr. Jeremy Pike:_ "Not…the forbidden safari?"_

Sheriff Lester Crabtree: _"All right I give up…Someone tell me…What's the forbidden Safari?"_

Ian McNorkle: _Thirty-three of us go into the jungle; eighteen come out…Giraffe's got em'."_

Dr. Jeremy Pike: "So you have…seen giraffe's before then?"

Ian McNorkle: _"Aye, don't be daft man, of course I've seen giraffe's before…and I'm tellin' you right now. You need a big gun for giraffe's not no little ankle traps."_

Dr. Jeremy Pike: _"I still say that science should be able to study this giraffe."_

Sheriff Lester Crabtree: _I'm with McNorkle on this, that's why I brought my own M16 with the M204 grenade launcher, that giraffe comes anywhere near here, I'm going light him up like a Christmas tree with some high explosive rounds."_

Ian McNorkle: _"Finally a man who gets it."_

Kim leaned over and kissed Ron on the cheek, Ron turned and smiled and then leaned over to her, "We're getting another bondigity big house."

Kim giggled and then jumped as the giant giraffe made its climatic attack on the three men.

The giraffe's big head came crashing thru the tree house window and grabbed McNorkle by the head and started to devour him. Dr. Jeremy Pike and Sheriff Lester Crabtree slid down an escape rope to safety.

Dr. Jeremy Pike then quickly disguised himself as a oak tree, because as we all know giraffe's won't eat oak leafs.

Then the Tom Hank's portrayed hero Sheriff Lester Crabtree bellowed out his trade mark line, "Come and get some, you damned dirty giraffe."

Then he let go of a long burst from his M16, as the tiny 5.56mm bullets plowed into the rampaging beast, it turned and started to charge the Sheriff then Lester Crabtree stroked the trigger on the M204 grenade launcher and blew the giraffe's head to bits. The beast came to a rest feet away from the sheriff.

Then the Sheriff screamed, "Pike…You still alive?"

Dr. Jeremy Pike dropped the oak branches and came out from his hiding spot, "How do we get back to town? I…I…think the giraffe destroyed your SUV and mine is out of gas."

Sheriff Lester Crabtree looked at Pike and shrugged, "I guess it will be our honor to walk then."

The movie audience went crazy people were slapping Ron and Kim on the back, Tom Hanks came over and shook Ron's hand, "Ronnie, I'll never look at giraffe's in the zoo the same way again."

* * *

Gnaws went on to break all known major box office records, Kim and Ron Stoppable went from having $10 in their checking account to over 485 million dollars. Nine months later they returned to Hollywood, this time for the Oscars. 

Ron wore a rental tuxedo on and Kim wore an original floral wrap designed dress by Josh Mankey.

Gnaws had garnered over ten academy award nominations, Ron was nominated for best screen play adopted from a novel, Duff Killigan was nominated for best supporting actor, Tom Hanks was nominated for best actor, and Gnaws was nominated for best picture and director for John Woo, with John Williams nominated for best score.

Kim elbowed Ron during one of the commercial breaks, "Do you think I ought to call mom and dad and check on the kids? I mean Lizzy's got that cold and if one gets it they all are going to get it."

Ron nodded and whispered back, "Call Wade and have him check, looks like they're showing some car commercial now."

Kim pulled the Kimmunicator out of her hand bag, "Wade could you do me a big favor…Call mom and dad and see if the kids are ok?"

Wade nodded on the little view screen, "I'll take care of it, Kim….good luck on the awards."

Kim smiled, "Please and Thank You Wade."

Will Smith was brought out to announce the Best Supporting Actor in a motion picture award, "Best supporting actor in a motion picture, the nominees are Jon Malkovich for "I study a clock." Vester Cates for "Is it love?" Duff Killigan for "Gnaws" Tommy Lee Jones for "Old Violent Men" and the winner is…I can't seem to open the envelope…This is embarrassing."

Duff had enough waiting as he screamed at Will Smith, "Read the stinking award already you stupid pin head."

Will looked up and shot Killigan a look, "Back off Scotsman, it's open…The winner of the best supporting actor goes to Duff Killigan for Gnaws."

The row with all the Gnaw nominees stood up and hugged and shook hands as Duff made his way down to the receive the award. Ron thought it was kind of funny seeing Kim and Duff hug each other.

Duff got up on stage and glared at the crowd, "It's about time you give me an award, I'd like to thank Ron Stoppable for getting me out of jail for this movie and getting me access to that all night golf course that I trashed every single day…I'd also like to say a personal in your face to my ex-friend Shego who laughed at me when I said I was gonna be a moooovie star…Well Bitch who's laughing now!" He bellowed as he shook his award into the camera.

The show droned on and on as one stupid self indulgent celebrity after another came forward to bitch about their favorite cause, then came the award for best movie adapted from a novel.

Demi Moore came out to read the nominee's, Ron elbowed Kim, "Right on…check it out." He whispered to her with a grin.

Kim shot him a look, "Don't you even think about it."

Demi read the list of nominee's, "Martin Davidson and Jill Lockhart for "Broke Back Shuttle" A riveting tale of forbidden love in our nations space program. Michael Dobbs for "Drakken" the Drew Lipski story, Ronald Stoppable for "Gnaws" The story of a rampaging giraffe in a small New England fishing village. Ericka Cain for "All My Children" The plight of the modern day soap opera…and the winner is…Ronald Stoppable for "Gnaws"

Kim screamed and hugged Ron; Killigan got him in a big bear hug followed by Tom Hanks and Steven Spielberg. Ron finally managed to make it up to the stage and received a kiss from Demi on the cheek as he was handed his statue.

Ron looked into the cameras, "I'd like to recognize an old friend of mine that past away a few years ago, he was my best pal for many adventures in my youth, Rufus this one's for you buddy…Ummm…I'd like to thank Bonnie Jerkins for lending me a $100 and pointing me in the right direction for Gnaws, I'd like to thank Duff, Tom, Seth, Steven and John for all their hard work on this film."

Then Ron began to tear up, "I…I'd like to thank my beautiful children Mike, R.J., Lizzy, Mandy and Ritchie who better be in bed, and most of all a big thank you to a woman that always believed in me…even when we were going to have our electric cut off and couldn't afford to buy food…My beautiful wife Kim Stoppable…I love you KP." He yelled as the music played and he was escorted off the stage.

The cameras panned to Kim who was in tears with her hands over her mouth, and then the picture faded to a commercial. Ron was whisked back stage to do a press conference, they took his statue away so they could have it engraved, and he would receive it back in a few weeks.

Tom Hanks won another best actor in a motion picture award, Ang Lee beat out John Woo for best director for Ang's fine film, "Broke Back Shuttle" Then Ron was called out front again as "Gnaws" won for best picture, and the whole group took turns giving little short thank you messages.

Duff Killigan made his little speech, "You better be damned glad we won, I have a kilt full of exploding golf balls if we didn't."

Ron held up a second Oscar, "BOOYAH" he screamed as he shook the award.

After all the hysteria had died down Ron was finally alone with Kim in a stretch limo headed out to one of the more prestigious post Oscar parties

He held her in his arms and smiled, "I…I never dreamed we could have turned everything around as fast as we did KP…Ten bedroom house in Upper Upperton, house inSouthern France,five kids…Money…Wow."

Kim snuggled close to him and smiled, "I started taking the pills again Ron…I want another baby."

Ron spit water through his nose as he tried to talk, "What…you sure?"

The Limo pulled over to the side of the road facing the large letters that spelled Hollywood, he turned around in his seat, "I'm afraid I'm out of gas…I'll be a few hours while I try to get help." He told them with a wink.

Ron looked at Kim, "I paid Tony to do that…I've got a new game to play Ronnie." She told him teasingly.

Ron smiled and chuckled, "Oh yea"

Kim nodded and in a very sexy voice she whispered in Ron's ear, "Big, famous, handsome, sexy movie tycoon and high priced prostitute."

Ron's head bobbed up and down, "BOOYAH"


End file.
